Bad Dreams
by ParamoreRIOT
Summary: Pitch is tired. He is fed up of being hated and not believed in. He has a beautiful Elsa but he wants the one person back by his side who in her eyes he could do no wrong. But that's all changed and his darling daughter doesn't want anything to do with him. So it appears.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad?!"

"Daddy?!"

"Please Daddy! You said you'd be here"

The male in question jumped up as if electrocuted. A thousand volts charging through his very being. A tear ran down his face. it was a dream.

A dream. Just a dream, he told himself. Screamed at himself.

"You failed me daddy! You told me you would keep me safe" Screamed the fearling.

Fearling, he reminded himself . But it sounded so much like his baby. His little girl.

"Daddy! DADDY! Help me!"

With an almighty almost animalistic roar, the brave general stood. With his bare hands he tore apart the chains. His hands bled and the skin split. His vision blurry and his thoughts racing.

Then as the doors opened he, Kosmotis Pitchiner, was darkness. He screamed.

A loud gasp pierced the cold air.

A man, his skin as grey as fog and mist and hair, styled into dangerous looking spikes from the back of his head as black as night. His golden eyes darted sideways searching for the fear he could smell. It was potent which meant it was near.

Very near.

A cold hand brushed his cheek. He started and the fear grew. It was him.

"Pitch?" a small voice came from owner of the cold hand.

"I am fine Elsa. Do not concern yourself." a smooth, elegant and dark English accent came from this Pitch.

"Just bad dreams". No need to mention they were his bad dreams. Or rather memories. The first of many he feared.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch was confused, angry and above all he was scared. Imagine that, he scoffed to himself. I am fear, he reminded himself , I control it, it does not define me.

He had not been reminded of the man he once was in centuries. Why now? Of course he knew what had become of his daughter. The powerful and rather temperamental Mother Nature. He knew she was aware of who he was.

Whether she was ashamed, he did not know. She made no effort with him and he nor her. He had failed her however he was someone else. He did not know of love. Not to that extent. Of course he had Elsa. He had feeling towards her. But he was unsure of whether that was gratitude due to her being his only believer after those disgusting Guardians tried to rid the world of him.

Idiots.

No matter how much they tried to rid the world of each other, Pitch knew it was useless. The world would always need fear. It is what kept humans safe. Stopped them from being reckless. Just as he knew the world needed Hope and good dreams. Happy memories and wonder. So that they, as much as he despised the thought, could help overcome his fear. The Man in the Moon had created the spirits to live in harmony. A healthy dose fear and some good feelings to wash it away.

But he had been alone to long. He wanted. Craved more.

But he had Elsa to occupy his time now. His gorgeous... He wasn't sure what she was. Companion? Lover? It certainly didn't go past lover.

He fed off her fear. Her fear of him abandoning her. Of killing her.

Of her hurting him.

He didn't need the children as much. He didn't need belief anymore. He was no Guardian. However he started to resent the rounds of fear on the children he did. He had no need for it anymore, so he didn't do it.

He spared them.

But why, he had never cared. That was until he felt his heart start beating. Slow and shallow and only whenever he thought of her. His baby girl. Whenever, he shuddered, whenever he had a nightmare. Why did he care? Were the fearlings growing weak due to his lack of determination in being the ' Nightmare King'. He hoped so. They made him fear himself. He should not have fear.

But then... These feelings. Was the good side of him sick of being blocked out by the shadows? Was he, the other him, actually fighting back? He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He just wanted his daughter.

But he had been Pitch Black too long.

He just wanted a family. To love. To love his baby and possibly Elsa. He wanted to be loved in return. But how to do it.

Technically he just had to sit back..this was between Kosmotis and the remaining Fearlings. He rolled over and let darkness consume him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

In Southern England the weather was awful. Blustery winds and drowning rains flooded the streets and tore down the trees.

In a rather strong oak tree, a woman, a young woman. No older than 20 lounged on a branch. She waved her hand and the wind picked up, knocking a pedestrian back a few steps. She smirked as she looked over central London and smirked.

She pondered that it was true what the folk tales said of her, she was temperamental. A slight frown replaced the smirk. Tales, she reminded herself. She was so old and so alone. Of course she knew she had family. The Man in the Moons guardians always were there to look after her.

She also had her father, she scoffed.

The man who abandoned her, left her alone and to be raised by Typhan. Yet she screwed that up. She still suffered to forgive her father for breaking her promise. It was such a little ask of him. Kosmotis was ready for battle.

Going to keep the world safe. Leaving his daughter and wife behind.

Her father had hugged and kissed her.

"I'll be back soon." he assured her worrying mind.

"Promise?" she begged him.

"On my soul." he father swore kissing her once more.

Turning his back to her. He never came back.

He left so easy, not even trying to find her. He gave her up just to become the King of Nightmare. Feared by all. Too proud to even make amends with her, she had been a little girl, who watched her mother die.

Raised by strangers and then locked away by those strangers for being what she was.

A hurt little girl. Who only wanted her daddy back but got some two bob fake.

She resented him for that. Suddenly a bright light shocked Emily from her memory. The raised her eyebrow as the one they called Nightlight came into view. She raised a hand to shield her eyes.

"Hello twinkle toes" she grinned.

She received a scowl in return. Nightlight beckoned her to follow him and she knew better than to resist, it was rarely that one was called upon by the man in the moons famous protector. She glided over trees, making a clear path for herself through the rain that poured endlessly.

They reached a dark forest in no time at all, she questioned the protector where they was. When she spotted the bed.

Broken. Guarding a gloomy hole.

Her father's lair. She turned to walk away. Nightlight bound her by bonds of light.

"I have avoided him for centuries, I will not forgive him until her explains off his own accord why he left me." She hissed.

Nightlight only looked at her.

A mute reply, from the man in the moon himself.

He needs you.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of a dark room, a large chair made of black sand stood. Across the chair lounged Pitch Black. His eyes were closed and his already dark eyes had shadows from tiredness and exhaustion.

The man was being pulled apart, the war that was raging on inside of him was vicious and to extreme. Pitch was weak and angry.

So much for believing that he could just sit back and let them fight it out. It was his body so he had to make a decision.

On one hand he knew he could go with what he had known for centuries, the darkness. It had made him strong and he could conquer _almost _anything. People feared him and listened to him. He never got hurt when he was darkness. His rotten heart didn't allow him to feel pain.

But that's what he missed.

He missed feeling love, giving and receiving it. He missed being Kosmotis, he knew he could never have his wife back but his daughter was still a possibility if only he was good and she was accepting.

All these thoughts but what was for the best. The only reason he wanted to be good was for his baby and she might not even want him. What would happen if he did go back to being Kosmotis? Kosmotis was human. His heart could revive just for him to die ad he would no longer be a spirit then it would all be worthless.

He just wanted to sleep. When did he ever want to sleep? He had no need for it, but he was so tired.

He looked over at Elsa. Oh how she loved him, he wanted to love her he did but he couldn't. His heart wouldn't open for her.

He admired her. It was a strange relationship. Elsa was human. To an extent. She just never aged. He had kept her from harm by his side since he had met her. Just a young girl, her parents had died and she was so alone. Her sister was there of course but Elsa wasn't normal and Anna didn't remember of course. So Elsa couldn't even go to her because her sadness and fear may consume her and she would hurt her only family.

That's when Pitch found her, trapped in her own fear. He saw potential in her, taught her to control her fear. But then she fell in love with him and no one had ever expressed those feelings to him since he became Pitch. He cared for her because of that.

Of course Pitch had his reservations, she could die and although he wouldn't care as such he would still be saddened by her loss. She could keep him company through the centuries then he would be alone again.

But as the decades went on Elsa never aged and her powers never weakened. Of course it was only later that they realised that ice never changed. The happiness he felt over that realisation. So they had lived alongside each other for 300 years now and she had never failed him nor he her.

But he was so tired now. Weak and fragile.

A piercing neigh echoed through the air. Pitch looked over to see his mares whining at the entrance to his home. Suddenly a beam of light echoed down and illuminated the lair. A woman, no older than twenty entered and she was beautiful. Her black hair cascading over an emerald green dress with forest green trimmings. The new comer looked up and froze.

His baby girl. His baby had come to see him.

A joyous smile overcame him before he collapsed and darkness consumed him once more.

...

"Dad?"

"Daddy"

Pitch snapped his eyes open and he shot up.

His darling Emily, she really was here. His heart oh how it ached. It hurt. Hurts so much.

His eyes watered. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Hello baby girl. I am so sorry" He whispered.

He threw his head back and his back arched. He could he a pounding, a heartbeat. His heart it was beating.

He could feel his body changing.

" Emily do you forgive me. Please I am so sorry I failed you."

Emily looked at the man who was her dad, No is her dad.

"Of course I do, but you need to be straight. Why didn't you come home? Why did you leave us? Dad mum died and I was so alone. A little girl. "

Pitch couldn't bear to hear how much he had hurt his little girl. He cried, and as he did his body began to glow and it was all too much for him.

Again he was swallowed by darkness.


End file.
